Roadtrip
by Random- P-yahh
Summary: Random adventure.
1. Chapter 1

"Ms. Padilla, so happy for you to join us" the professor commented as I made my way to a seat. I was in my third semester of college, break is about to start, and my professor looks like a pedophile.

"Pleasures all mine, sir" I replied with a mocking smile

I never did like Science and science never liked me same goes for my old fart of a professor who is just darling to me. He wore huge nerd glasses, a voice that proved he smokes, and suspenders that made him look like he was going fishing. I doubt he has ever got laid. He is a real douche and always seemed to succeed on making me feel like shit. Every time he asked me a question I never knew the answer because, well lets be honest, I could care less about what the hell he is talking about. Everything he is saying will simply be no more use to me then a straight guy in a gay club.

"If everyone could just turn to page 67 we can began what we started before Ms. Padilla" he explained while staring me down"granted us with her presence." What an ass.

* * *

"Mr. Conner is out to get me!" I said to my friend Melissa as we got into her car "He is always Ms. Padilla what's this? Ms. Padilla what's that? Ms. Padilla you spelled your name wrong!" I yelled while trying to mimic his voice. Melissa had a nice car. It was a black BMW that always looked like new, because we would get our asses handed to us if we did anything to it.

"Maybe he is still mad about you hiding Beasty in his classroom" she said whille laughing

Beasty is my huge beautiful dog that is lab mixed with pit bull. She has light gold brown fur that was just the right length for Phoenix, Arizona. Her eyes matched her fur but always managed to pop out, making it the first thing you looked at. When i put her in Mr. Conners Classroom she chewed through his chair and desk legs. My reaction to this was to laugh really hard untill it got to the point that i looked as if i was choking.

"It's not my fault he failed me first semester" I muttered

"So have you decided what you are going to do this vacation?"

"Yes, yes I have. I am going to solve world hunger for the hungry"

"How nice, maybe you should save that idea for someone who will actually solve it."

Melissa was extremely smart but not ugly. Her and my friend Joey were exactly , Caucasian, had brown hair that was medium length, and they had a huge asses that I could probably use as a table. Me, I am Mexican- American with layered, dark brown hair that is both curly and wavy. I do have curves, unlike Melissa and Joey who are sort of sexy skinny, and i have hazel eyes which is the weird thing about me.

"Well, I don't know then. I'll probably just stay home and relax." I said while putting my feet on the dashboard

"Why not leave Arizona this break?"

"Why I don't know anybody out of state"

"That is such a lie you have relatives everywhere! How about visiting your brother in California?"

I stopped nodding my head to the song we were listing to when she mentioned Nolan "My brother died last year." I said with a blank stare.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" she yelled while making the car stop with a jerk.

"No! I'm not serious you ass! Move the damn car!" I yelled while looking at the cars behind us."I just don't want to go to California right now. Plus he can be a real a-hole" I could hear cars honking at us from behind, some cars even making there way around.

"That wasn't funny." Melissa said while slowly making the car move.

"I have the serious case of the munchies right now. Tango ambre?" I tried to say with my horrible Spanish skills.

We finally made our way back home. I and my friends lived in a huge house my grandmother gave me before she died. It was two stories high that looked ancient but historically beautiful. There were vines covering it and the windows were designed in the old days so you could say they were unique.

"HEATHER!" Estefani yelled from the top of the spiral stairs.

"And that is my cue to hide" I muttered under my breath.

* * *

I met Estefani in my freshmen year of high school. She was in my band class and once we started talking we couldn't stop and have been friends ever since.

Estefani stomped in the living room while trying to pull Beasty in behind her. I tried to smother my laugh that I could feel rising when I saw that Beasty was winning this tough a war battle. Estefani was Mexican also, with medium brown wavy hair. She knew Spanish more than me and could outrun anyone in the house.

"Beasty!" She heard me and took off running towards me making Estefani fall." Look at my baby!" I said in baby talk.

Estefani got up and fixed her clothes as if falling changed something.

She walked towards me."Your dinosaur looking ass of a dog ate my Justin Beiber poster!" she yelled

I could here Joey laughing at the top of the stairs while making her way down.

"I'm sorry and what would you like me to do about that?" I said while holding my laughter

"I want it back." She said in a stern voice

"I'm not really into looking through dog shit but if you don't mind waiting a couple hours…."

Joey had already made her way down and was sitting on the couch until she fell on the ground, with Melissa and started laughing like a goddamn hyena.

"Bitch" Estefani said under her breath in a deadly whisper while I took off running upstairs to meet my doom as she chased after screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

"Somewhere out there in the vast nothingness of spa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-c-e...Space A-a-a-a... "I sang along to the song my ipod was randomly playing, while taking a shower. I never felt comfortable taking a shower without singing. Silence was never my friend. Unless it's Frannie singing "Girls just wanna have fun" than maybe I wouldn't care so much.

As I am getting ready to turn off the shower I feel a pain on top of my head that is cold and burning my skin as it slides off my head because of the water. It's fucking ice!

"What the hell?" I say looking around at the ice on the bottom on the floor, right before hearing Estefani and Frannie laughing on the other side of the curtains.

Without thinking I grab the closest thing to me that felt like a towel. Screaming every bad word I know. I get out to the hallway, slip and fall on my ass, and once I get up i realize they were running yelling at my self for letting them get me. I couldn't go after them because I can't be flashing my goods around with the windows showing the whole world everything downstairs. I'll just get them later. Stupid Justin Beiber poster.

"HOLY! HEATHER!"

Oh no. I turn around slowly realizing I was standing in the hallway like an idiot. I turn to see Joey covering her eyes in horror as if she just saw her parents doing the hippidy dippidy. Her body was in a stance as if shielding herself from getting hit.

"I KNOW YOU LIKE TO FREAKING EXPRESS YOURSELF, BUT CAN YOU DO IT WITH YOUR CLOTHES ON! OR AT LEAST WHEN NOBODY IS HOME!" she yelled through her hands, which looked as if they were positioned to suffocating her. My face turned failure red.

"F meeeee!" I said while running and slipping to my room.

* * *

My room wasn't that bad. All of the rooms were big but mine had the highest ceiling. Posters covered my walls and my bed was a king that I practically loved. All of us had a theme and mine was sort of like Gryffindor colors from Harry Potter which kinda suited me. I had speakers surrounding my whole room that connected to my ipod.

I sat on my bed, combing my hair as if it would make me rethink my idea of putting Beasty's crap in Frannie and Estefani's pillows. Then for some odd reason I started laughing. Not a laughing from a joke but an awkward laughing. I think i am going stupid.

_Knock Knock_

"Yeah?" i yelled. Sounding calmer than I thought I would. I tried to get rid of my laugh but failed.

"Tackett wants to know if your hungry." I could tell it was Frannie even if she was scared to speak up.

"Nah, we already ate." I stated while looking for my English book that had my school assignment.

"K" She said while cheering up by my calm reply and coming into the room with a bag of chips in her hand.

"Yes Frannie please, come into my room and get crumbs all over my carpet." I start flipping through pages while occasional looking up to see what she was doing.

"Aw, your too kind" with a huge smile and started to play with the chips. "So, Tackett said that you were going to California" making California sound like a ninja ha-ya sound, "to see your brother." she eats a chip.

I finally put my book down knowing what this was about. "Yes I am." I say with a lying sweet smile.

"Really?" she said with an excited voice. Coming closer to where I was.

I take a long breath in, making her wait for me to confirm, then finally say "No." I say while my face turns serious automatically. Then I start reading again.

"Why not!" she asks while frowning

"Because Frannie my brother is busy with those stuck up celebrities and the Movie awards thingy that happens every year. His new client is going to be around a lot if I go too and I can't stand him!" I say frustrated by the memory when Nolan told me who his client was.

"WHAT? Who's the client!Tell me!"

"Something Tyler or whatever….. That naked guy you have on your wall." I was too focused on something else to notice what I was saying

"Tyler? What the hell…. And that doesn't help I have a lot of **HALF** naked men on my wall." I could here her get frustrated on the thought of who it could be. Michelle walked into my room.

"That guy, right there!" i pointing at the shirt she was wearing.

"TAYLOR LAUTNER!" They both said with wide eyes.

"Yeah." not thinking it was a big deal.

Everyone froze.

Michelle started laughing "I don't even know what you guys are talking about. I just went along with it." Putting her hand out, waving her moment by.

I shook my head at Michelle laughing at her. Michelle was the biggest Twilight fan that we have in our group. She is Philippine and has long light brown hair and wears a lot of Twilight shirts. Her teeth are perfectly straight because she had braces in high school.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you turning estupid like Estefani!" Frannie said with a straight panicked face.

I started laughing so hard when she said that. My mind went straight to when I started saying that. In high school I and my brothers and sisters still lived together. My brother Joab would do his Mexican accent and say "Estupid" then I just started saying that as if it were a quote about Estefani's name.

"No. I just don't like him." I shrugged at what I said. Knowing it was just right.

Frannie paused for moment.

"Well let's go to celebrate your birthday then!"

I knew that she knew my birthday was two months ago, but I went along with it.

"Oh how fun! So we leave for California next year in March!" I said with a white girl cheery voice.

She sighed with defeat.

"That is so mean!"

I watched her look at me with sadness. Fuck my life! It was my turn to sigh with defeat.

"Fine!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah we will be there tomorrow" I threw clothes in my bag, not even noticing they were not going in.

"Come strait here first. No screwing around." Nolan replied from the phone.

"Yeah. Yeah." I hung up.

Don't let my rude hang up fool you. Seeming like I could treat him like anyone else.I am scared shit less of my brother, Him being the size of a football player and looking like he was in a gang with his tattoos. He doesn't even smile in pictures. None of us ever tried to get in an argument with him cause when he starts he STARTS. I thought my other brother was bad, him being more stubborn then him and all but no. He is legit, the real deal, the king of looking mean, Mr. De la jerk.

"Hey are we taking Tackett"s car?" Francine asked while she came into my room.

"Frannie, there are six of us going. What the hell are we going to do with that tiny ass car?"

"Six? Whose the sixth person?"

"Michelle. Duh"

"She's not even here"

"What do you mean she's not here"

"Ummmm, how can i explain this to you differently! She's not here, she is gone, bye bye" she started waving bye as if i couldn't hear her.

"Where the hell did she go"

"I dont know. Twilight convention."

I looked at her in disbelief." And you didn't tell her that we were probably going to see that wolf man!"

"I don't know" wondering what she did tell Michelle. " Well, so much for going there in style."

"Yeah." I laughed

* * *

"I can't believe we are actually going to California!" Melissa cheered.

"I know right!" Joey started setting her bags in the living room along with everyone else.

"TIMBERRRRRRR!" I yelled after throwing my suitcase off the top of the stairs.

Joey and Melissa scream and took cover. "What the hell Heather!"

I pop my head over the edge "What?"

"Too lazy to walk down the god damn stairs!"

I think for a moment." Yup." I threw my other bag down.

"Yes you guys yes. I am here! Please no autographs." Frannie said as she came into the living room, bowing as if she was taking in an applause.

"Good cause we didn't want it!" Joey said while laughing.

"Burn!" I yell from the top of the stairs.

"You guys are mean" Frannie said while laughing "When do we leave?"

"When Heather goes and gets her moms van" Melissa replied, looking at me trying to give the hint.

"Que lame" I walk into the living room to lay on the couch."I'm too tired."

"HEATHER!" all of them yelled giving me the get up look.

"Why yes Heather you may take a nap." I said to myself while getting up and heading out the front door.

* * *

"Knock. Knock"

"Whose there?" Frannie asks.

The sun setting now. I was in the back seat laying down with my pillows.I had a lot of room because i was the only one on the seat. Frannie and Melissa took the the middle seats and Joey road shot gun with Estefani. It took 2 hours until we finally hit the road. Estefani was driving first because she was wide awake because of her morning class. After her its me, Melissa then Joey.

"Im tired" I say

"Im tired who?"

"Im tired."

"I know that but i asked who?"

"I just said it!"

"Said what?"

"Im tired!"

"Yeah, but who?" Frannie yelled

"IM TIRED!" I yelled, frustrated that she was asking stupid questions when i obviously just answered it.

Frannie paused "Ohhhhhhhhhhh, i get it!" She started laughing, as i rolled my eyes at her blond moment.

"I got to pee, dudetts" I stated

* * *

"I feel ten pounds lighter" I said after getting out of the rest area bathroom.

"Thanks for sharing" Joey laughed.

"Your welcome" I smile

"So whose turn is it to drive?" Estefani asks while stretching after sitting for so long. Everyone begins to look at me.

"Dang it!" I take the keys from Estefani's hands and get in the car. It's completely dark outside, if anyone jumped in front of the car it would suck for a while i could tell everyone had fallen asleep by now. The only noise i could hear was the cars passing by and the radio. Everything boring was on so i was lucky i didn't fall asleep too. I find the ipod connector and see the high school musical soundtracks that my sister put on my ipod when she borrowed it last week. "This will be interesting" I said silently to myself.

* * *

I waiting a great deal of time before thinking over what i was about to do. I didn't realize how much Estefani actually drove, the time past bye so quickly. I think my bum is actually going numb.

I move around a little then start the song.

"We're all in this together once we know that we are we're all stars and we see that..." I sang outloud so i could hear my self over the blasted music.

"What the hell!" i could hear Estefani yell, still tired. "Seriously!"

I start laughing but continue singing. I know i suck at singing but it looks like my singing skills can be used for evil.

Later everyone was up thanks to my awesome singing.

"Are we close by?" Frannie asked

"You have no idea" I whispered to myself. The Hollywood sign welcomed us with its bright lights. The building were taller than i remembered and toward over us. People were up and running even though it was a late hour. The girls were squealing with excitement, acting like total tourists with there cameras. I found the street that lead to my brother house and the Santa Monica Pier. Nolan lived exactly on the beach which is pretty awesome but expected since him and his wife were a fan of surfing. I pulle dinto the driveway of a big condo that was at least 3 stories high.

"Here we go."


End file.
